Kagome's change
by Rainy-girl
Summary: After another encounter with Kikyo. Kagome runs off, but the bite from a demon cat will forever change her life. Some slight alterations have been made and there are now author's notes at the bottom of the story.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime or manga forms of InuYasha (unfortunately) Rumiko Takashi does

The Transformation

A young teenage girl is sitting on a rock. Her long black hair drapes over her shoulders, and down her back covering parts of her long sleeve sailor top. Her left elbow digs in her left thigh, and her hand gently supports her head. Her green mini skirt lies flat against her legs. Her long white socks are pulled almost up to her knees. The brown shoes she's wearing are scuffed and covered in dirt from weeks of journeying all across Japan. Her brown eyes are gazing at the crescent moon above.

'_All he ever thinks about is her. She's nothing, but bones and graveyard soil. Why does he care about her so much? I'm actually living flesh but he loves her more than me._' The girl thinks as she slowly pulls her legs up onto the rock. She wraps her arms around her shins and buries her face in her knees. Tears begin to stream down her face.

A small black cat appears before her. It mews loudly and the girl looks up at it. She lets go of her legs, and slowly lowers them to the ground. She slides off the rock, and crouches down. She wipes the tears off her face quickly before the cat can see them.

"Hey little kitty, what are you doing way out here?" The girl asks the cat. The amber eyes of the cat look up at her expectantly.

The girl scoots a little closer then, reaches out her hand towards the cat. The black cat looks at her hand then sniffs it. The girl lets the cat get better acquainted with her smell. Suddenly she feels two sharp fangs sink into her skin. The cat releases her then, steps away smiling.

"Thank you very much. I only needed to bite one more human to get my second tail." Mews the cat as another long black tail grows right next to the other one.

"I'm sorry that you'll have to suffer the consequences of…Well actually I'd rather not tell you." Mews the cat once more then, it disappears into thin air.

'_That darn cat. What did he mean by me suffering the consequences?_' She thinks as she feels something flowing through her blood straight to her heart.

She clutches her shirt right over where her heart would be. She slowly gets to her feet in pain. Slowly she takes her hands off her shirt, and pulls them away from her body shaking. As she looks at her palms she feels extremely peculiar. She turns her hands over, and sees that her nails have grown longer. Her hair suddenly brushes against the side of her face, and she can't hear anything. A shot of pain shoots through her body as two black cat-like ears emerge from her hair. Her hair lies around them neatly.

She starts taking deep breaths as a black tail slowly emerges out from underneath her skirt. She can feel fur on the back of her legs. She reaches into her bag that is next to the rock. She grabs a mirror out of it, and slowly brings it towards her face. Her brown eyes lighten to an amber color as she looks in it. The two cat ears protruding from her head twitch slightly at the sound of a twig snapping. She sits down on her tail, and covers her ears then screams.

"That sounded like Kagome!" Says the deep voice of a boy as his amber eyes look off into the distance. His long silver hair runs down his back and over his shoulders onto his red kimono. A pair of silver dog ears twitches towards the sound of the girl's scream.

"InuYasha, since when do you care about Kagome so much more than Kikyo?" Says the voice of a young monk as he looks at the boy. His black hair is pulled back into a tiny ponytail. His purplish eyes gaze at the half-dog demon boy. His black and purple robes resembling those worn by a monk of his time. He is holding a long wooden staff with a gold ring on top of it. His sandals are flat and torn up from walking.

"Don't be so hard on him, Miroku. I'm sure that it wasn't Kagome, InuYasha." Says the voice of a young woman. Her brown eyes glaring at the monk.

Her long brown hair is tied close to the end. As she blinks there is magenta colored eye shadow on her eyelids. She is wearing a light pink kimono with magenta patches on it. Around her waist a green apron is tied. She has on black arm and leg socks. Her socks run from around her toe up her leg. Her sandals are torn up as well, and in her lap lies a two tailed cat demon.

The cream colored cat has black ears and a black diamond on her forehead. Black stripes wrap around the ends of her tails and her paws. Her blood red eyes are shut as she lies contently in the woman's lap.

"Sango's right InuYasha." Pipes in the voice of a young fox demon. His reddish hair is pulled nicely back into a ponytail. A green bow holds it in place. His teal eyes look down at the fire. His teal shirt with white leaves is covered slightly by a furry tan vest. He has on dark blue pants, and out of the bottoms of them are two fox legs. A fluffy tan tail sticks of the back of his pants.

"You're probably right Shippo, but I'm going to check anyways." InuYasha says as he darts off into the night. Leaving his friends around the campfire they had made earlier.

"There he goes again. When will he make up his mind about who he wants?" Miroku asks. Sango looks over at Miroku knowing that he's right about InuYasha.

InuYasha's bare feet quickly hit the ground then leave as he runs to find Kagome. He smells the air, but Kagome's scent has changed somehow.

'_Kagome smells more like a half-demon now. Just like me, but how can that be._' He thinks as he dashes over to the rocky area where Kagome is.

He slows down as he looks at Kagome in the moonlight. She's covering her ears, and tears are streaming down her face. He walks over to Kagome and says her name quietly. Kagome looks over at him her now amber eyes focusing in on him.

"InuYasha? Why are you here? Just go away and leave me alone." Kagome snaps. She doesn't want him to find out about her transformation.

"I came to find you. I heard you scream a little while ago. Come on let's go back to camp together." He says calmly.

Kagome slides off the rock, and stands up facing InuYasha. He walks over to her, and grabs her bag off the ground. Kagome still holds her hands over her new ears tightly. InuYasha looks at her then starts to walk away. Kagome follows after him slowly.

They maneuver through the forest together and back into camp. Kagome looks at Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo, and smiles at them all. She suddenly forgets about her cat ears, and drops her hands. The others look at her and gasp. InuYasha looks over his shoulder at her. He drops her bag in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks them. Her tail suddenly sways out from behind her. She suddenly remembers and forces her tail behind her, and flops her right arm over her head to cover both ears at once.

"Kagome you've become a cat demon." Miroku exclaims as he looks at her.

"No Miroku. Kagome's only a half-demon." InuYasha says calmly. Miroku looks at him, but he knows that InuYasha must still smell human on her. Kagome looks down at the ground with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Kagome. You're still the same Kagome we know even with cat ears and a tail." Sango says as she stands up, shoving Kirara off of her lap. She then walks over to Kagome.

She pulls Kagome's arm off her head, and Kagome releases her tail. Sango then pulls her into the light of the fire. Kagome smiles as Sango lets go of her.

"See its okay. You're not any different than you were before this happened. By the way how did this happen?" Sango asks as she looks Kagome up and down. The others look at her puzzled as well.

"A cat demon like Kirara bit me. He said that he only had to bite one more human to get his second tail. I was his last victim it seems. I watched his second tail grow, and then I transformed into a half-cat demon." Kagome explains as she looks into the fire.

"I noticed that you smelled like a half-demon when I was looking for you. I saw that your eyes are amber now, but I figured it was the moonlight changing them." InuYasha suddenly pipes in. Kagome looks over at him then back at the fire.

Kagome suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder she looks over into the eyes of InuYasha. She notices that he's looking at her the way he usually looks at Kikyo. She tries to look away, but she can't force herself to.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? Don't tell me just, because I'm a half-demon now he loves me. Maybe I'm just imagining that look in his eyes. I don't know though. I feel so much closer to him now that I'm a half-demon too._' Kagome thinks as she looks at InuYasha.

"Is it just me or are they looking at each other strangely?" Miroku whispers to Sango as he gets to his feet.

"No, I noticed it too." Sango says as Kirara stands beside her. The monk and demon slayer look over at the two half-demons, but decide not to say a word to them right then.

Kagome finally looks away, and grabs her bag off the ground. She walks over to the other side of camp, and sets it down on the ground. She rummages through it, and pulls out a sleeping bag. She unrolls the bag, and sets it on the ground. Kagome smoothes out the lumps then, crawls inside.

"Well good night everyone." She says then she closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep.

"What's with her all the sudden?" Shippo says as he looks over at Kagome. The others look at her strangely as well.

'_I've never seen InuYasha look at me like that. I just had to get away from that look in his eyes._' Kagome thinks as she lies there trying to fall asleep. As she lies there she can hear the others settling down. She can hear their slow breathing. She opens her eyes, and sits up.

Everyone appears to be asleep until InuYasha opens his eyes, and looks at her. Kagome flops back down, and closes her eyes tightly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asks. Kagome opens her eyes again and looks at him. She doesn't want to say what's really on her mind.

"Earlier you looked at me weird. It kind of freaked me out that's all." She says as he looks at her. She blinks then looks at him again.

"Oh that. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that now I feel like I have someone to share my pain with. I've never met another half-demon in my entire life. So having you become one is almost like a blessing for me. You're already so close to me and now we're even closer." InuYasha explains as he looks at her.

Kagome closes her eyes slowly as sleep consumes her. She opens her mouth to speak, but she's already asleep. InuYasha closes his eyes too, and quickly falls asleep knowing he won't get a response out of Kagome now.

Author's Note:

Okay this is by far my favorite chapter. Okay I know it's only the first one but, I'm writing this author's note after typing three other chapters besides this one. Still my favorite after all of those. I guess it's the amount of detail within this chapter. Do you have any idea how hard it is to describe the top of Miroku's staff? I think after I mentioned the name it became a little clearer who I was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Koga's discovery

The sun slowly rises into the sky. The sunlight pours down into the valley onto the sleeping group. As soon as the light touches the half-cat demon girl she wakes up instantly. She opens her eyes only to be blinded by the light. She blinks a few times as her eyes adjust to the light. She sits up and starts to stretch. She turns over and arches her back up then she sits on her knees and licks her hand. She swipes it over her head quickly then, licks it again and does the same thing.

The half-dog demon boy wakes up and notices the girl cleaning herself like a cat. All he can do is stare at her. Kagome notices him staring at her. She presses her tongue to her hand then, quickly pulls it back into her mouth and drops her hand down by her side.

"Inu…" Kagome says then she stops. She can feel the presence of the Shikon Jewel nearby. She hears what sounds like a tornado coming at them. As the scent of wolf fills her nose InuYasha jumps to his feet.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo all wake up instantly when they hear InuYasha growling. Kagome slowly gets to her feet. Her long black tail hangs down almost to her ankles. Her right black ear twitches at the sounds of her friends waking up. She turns her head to look at them when suddenly a rush of wind hits her.

"Hey there Kago…" says the voice of a tall wolf demon. His icy blue eyes look down into Kagome's amber ones. His long black hair is pulled back into a pony tail with a tan head band around his forehead to keep his bangs off his face. The grey and black armor he's wearing on his chest shines in the sunlight. Fluffs of tan wolf fur hang on his shoulders. A tan wolf fur skirt is wrapped around his waist. His tan wolf tail twitches as he looks at Kagome.

"Hi Koga. What's wrong?" Kagome asks looking up at him. He lightly pushes her aside as he glares at InuYasha.

"What did you do to Kagome mutt face?" Koga snarls at InuYasha as he slightly nudges her behind him with his hand.

"I didn't do anything to her. A demon cat bit her and turned her into what she is now." InuYasha snaps trying to calm down, but with Koga there it's hard for him to do.

"InuYasha's right Koga. I was bitten by a cat demon. I'm now a half-cat demon." Kagome explains resting her right hand on Koga's left shoulder.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'm sure you can still sense the jewel shards, and now with your heightened senses you'll know I'm coming even without that mutt face reacting to my scent. Plus you're way more beautiful with those ears, tail and amber eyes." Koga says as he clasps Kagome's hands within his own.

"Thanks Koga. That's really sweet of you to say. It's true that I could sense the jewel as you were coming, but I also heard the wind from your whirlwind and I could smell wolf." Kagome explains slowly pulling her hands out of Koga's.

"Well I think I've out lived my welcome here. I'm off to go kill Naraku now. Next time we meet Kagome I'll hopefully have his head for you." Koga says as he dashes past Kagome and disappears into the distance.

Kagome waves good bye to him as the others stare at her. She looks back over her shoulder at them. She blinks and puts her hand back down by her side.

"So you're senses have been heightened as well? That's a most interesting side effect." Miroku says holding his chin with his eyes closed.

"What makes you say that and since when did this become an illness?" Kagome snaps at him.

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't think you'd be this cat like already. That's all." Miroku quickly says trying to make up for his mistake.

Kagome glares at him, but she knows he didn't mean anything by it. So she decides to forgive him, but she can't help but notice how InuYasha is looking at her.

"What's your problem InuYasha? You've been staring at me for the last 5 minutes. What's eating you?" Kagome snaps at him putting her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing really." He says looking away from Kagome. '_He's been acting strangely ever since I turned into a half-demon like him. Then again what he said last night is a pretty good reason for him to be acting this way._' Kagome thinks as she looks at him.

"We should get going on our search for Naraku." Sango suddenly says. Kagome looks at her and notices that she has changed into her demon slayer outfit.

Her black body armor has shields of pink tied all over it. Her hair is now up in a ponytail, and Kirara has changed into her saber tooth tiger form. Sango pushes down on Kirara's back and hops on. Miroku soon follows along with Shippo.

"Come on Kagome I'll carry you." InuYasha offers. Kagome shakes her head.

"I want to see if I can keep up on my own just by running like you usually do InuYasha." Kagome says as she walks over and rolls up her sleeping bag. She stuffs it back into her huge yellow bag, and throws the bag over her shoulders.

"Let's go." She says as Kirara takes off. Kagome starts to chase after them. InuYasha runs after them. He runs right alongside Kagome.

"I'm amazed that you can run this fast already. That must have been one powerful cat demon that bit you." InuYasha says looking over at her.

"I guess so." Kagome says happily as she runs. She has a huge smile on her face.

InuYasha suddenly notices that Kagome has tiny, little fangs growing in. '_She's really becoming a half-demon fast. I never would have expected her to develop so quickly._' He thinks as he looks at her then back at the road ahead of him.

As they travel in search of Naraku they come upon a town that is, of course, being plagued by a demon. Kagome rolls her eyes. She can't believe how often they come upon a village being bugged by a demon. '_What is this the 3 millionth village that we've come upon being plagued by a demon?_' She thinks as the headman tells them the details of the attacks.

"So will you help us out?" He asks snapping Kagome out of her thoughts briefly.

"Of course we will." She says kindly, even though deep inside the thought of fighting another demon bores her.

"With two half-demons and two full-fledged demons, you should be able to handle the cat demon." The headman comments looking Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, and Kirara up and down.

"Wait did you say a cat demon! Was he black with amber eyes and two tails? Also can he speak?" Kagome asks almost out of nowhere.

"Yes miss. I already told you that. Are you sure that your hearing is okay?" Asks the headman pointing at Kagome's cat ears.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Kagome quickly apologizes to the man then, looks at the others.

"Is it the same cat that bit you Kagome?" Miroku asks as he looks at Kagome.

"It might be. I'm not quite sure though." Kagome replies looking at the ground and thinking about the cat. '_What if it is him? What will I do? Kill him, ask him to remove the curse, thank him? What will I do if I see him?_' Kagome thinks as she looks at the ground.

Miroku walks over to her, and rests his right hand on her shoulder. The beads on his hand dig into her skin slightly. She looks up at him then, suddenly she feels his other hand on her butt. Kagome takes her claws and slashes them lightly across his cheek. Miroku removes both his hands from her and runs to hide behind Sango.

"You're such a pervert." Sango says bluntly looking over her shoulder at him. He chuckles slightly, but continues to hide behind her. Blood seeps slightly out of his cut.

InuYasha stares at Kagome in amazement. She notices him staring at her and flashes her claws at him. He quickly looks the other way so; he doesn't end up like Miroku.

"We'll room here in the village until the cat demon comes tonight." InuYasha says scanning his eyes over the rest of the group. They all nod their heads in agreement.

Author's Note:

Okay this was sort of a bland chapter. I should have made Koga and Inu fight or something. It just got really plain how it moved along. This is almost the worst chapter I think. That's my opinion though.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's first battle

Kagome sits holding her knees looking up at the moon. It's nothing but a sliver in the sky. '_In a few days it will be the new moon. InuYasha will become a human that night. I wonder what night I'll be weak on._' Kagome thinks as she looks at the disappearing moon. She suddenly hears a thump, and looks over to see InuYasha sitting next to her.

"Tonight you'll be able to fight on your own. I don't have to protect you. I will though if you need it." InuYasha says as he too looks up at the moon.

"Also in a few days you'll have to protect everyone while I'm human." He continues never once looking at her.

"I guess you're right InuYasha. I knew I'd have to protect everyone in a few days, but I forgot about tonight's battle." Kagome says looking over at him.

InuYasha looks straight into her eyes, but Kagome quickly looks away. She can hear a distant roar coming closer. She slowly lets go of her knees, and puts her feet under her. She stands up and looks towards the forest just outside the village.

"He's coming. I can smell him. It's the cat who bit me!" Kagome hisses as her tail begins to fluff out. She arches her back slightly then, she feels someone's hand on her shoulder.

She looks back over her shoulder at InuYasha. He looks at her with concern in his eyes.

"I know you want revenge on this cat, but are you really ungrateful for becoming a half-demon. That cat made you what you are. Are you really going to confront him and demand to be returned to your human self? I know that if I were you I would be thanking him, but it's up to you Kagome." InuYasha explains then he lifts his hand from her shoulder, and walks away back into the hut.

'_What will I do? That cat did give me a lot when he bit me. I can't be so ungrateful about what he did. I can't exactly thank him though. I was happy as a human, but…now I'm even happier._' Kagome thinks listening to the trees snapping under the cat's paws.

"I guess my only choice is to fight him." Kagome says a loud as she dashes away from the hut to go find the cat.

His scent floods into her nose as they approach each other. Suddenly his amber eyes shine through the tree tops. Kagome stops and holds her ground as the now enormous cat demon emerges from the forest. He looks down at Kagome and smiles.

"If it isn't the girl I bit to become a true cat demon. Something's different about you now. You reek of half-demon blood. Could it be? Are you truly the only one to be affected by my bite?" He asks shrinking back into his regular kitten form.

"I'm glad you recognize me. Thanks you I'm now a half-demon. So I'd like to say thank you, but I'm still not letting you get away with terrorizing this village anymore." Kagome snarls as she glares at the cat.

"My bite did this? Amazing! You're welcome, but I'm afraid that I won't let you stand in my way girl." He hisses as he starts to transform back.

"One thing before you die, what's your name?" Kagome yells at him. He finishes his transformation then, looks down at her.

"My name is Shi no neko. You're the only victim I bit that lived to tell the tale. Everyone else died an hour after I bit them. You're the luckiest one out of the bunch girl." He explains; his teeth shine in the pale moonlight and saliva rolls out of his mouth slowly.

"Well Shi no neko it's a pleasure. I'm Kagome but don't bother to remember it. I'll be through with you in a second." Kagome snarls unsheathing her claws.

Kagome charges at Shi no neko quickly and slashes at his legs. Blood oozes out of the scratches slowly. He bats at Kagome with one paw, and sends her flying.

"You haven't even figured out your powers yet Kagome!" Shi no neko yowls as he starts to laugh at her.

Suddenly black blood oozes out of his wounds and on to the ground. The trees and grass around him begin to burn up due to the acid in his blood. Kagome watches in horror as the blood oozes slowly towards her. A huge long black claw swings towards her. Kagome looks up just in time, but she can't move for some reason. The claw latches into her stomach, and flings her into the air.

Her blood pours out as she soars through the air. She lands on the cat's back, and he begins to yowl. Kagome's eyes are blank, but she's still breathing. The acid in her blood burns at the cat's skin.

"Get off me you wench!" Shi no neko yowls, but Kagome can't hear him.

She suddenly wakes up in a puddle of her own blood. She notices the burn marks on the cat's back. She puts her hand on where her injury should be, but she only feels the skin of her stomach.

"What? It's healed already, but I was just cut a few minutes ago." Kagome says in surprise as she looks through the hole in her clothes at her scar free stomach.

Shi no neko instantly changes back into his kitten form with Kagome still on his back. She falls to the ground, and lands gracefully on her feet. She looks down by her feet, and sees the cat.

"Shi no neko are you okay?" she asks as she crouches down. Shi no neko's eyes are blank, and his chest is still. Kagome rests her hand on his side. The warmth is slowly disappearing.

"He's dead." Kagome announces to herself as she picks him up off the ground. She takes him over to a nearby tree that was burned by his blood. She digs a hole at the base of the tree, and puts Shi no neko in it.

"Rest in peace, Shi no neko." Kagome says with her hands clasped together and her head bowed.

After Kagome is done praying slowly walks back to the hut covered in her blood and Shi no neko's. InuYasha charges out of the hut to meet her. He grabs her shoulders, and looks her over.

"Kagome are you okay? What happened to the cat?" InuYasha asks grabbing her shoulders harder and shaking her.

"I'm fine. I had a hole straight through me, but it's gone and so is Shi no neko. My blood killed him." Kagome explains sadly as she looks away from InuYasha.

He lets go of Kagome and she walks back into the hut. She opens her bag and searches for some clothes. She then walks around to the bath in the back, and changes into her spare uniform. She returns with her ruined uniform in hand.

Miroku and Sango watch her as she stuffs it back into her bag then pulls out a brush, and a ponytail holder. Kagome quickly brushes her hair back into a ponytail, and wraps the band around it. She then crawls into her bed, and begins to think.

'_I just want to fall asleep and forget about all of this._' She thinks as she slowly closes her eyes. InuYasha walks in, and looks over at her briefly before going to the other side of the room to fall asleep. Everyone closes their eyes, and sleep quickly takes them all.

Author's Note:

Okay the story behind the blood is that for some reason Shi no neko had tons of acid in his blood. It can seriously burn or even kill someone or something. It's sort of a miasma built into their blood. Oh yeah Shi no neko means Cat of Death. My dictionary says that Shi means death.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's Mission: Get through the Well

The sun quickly rises into the sky. Kagome is sitting on the porch surrounding the hut. Her legs are dangling off the edge. She has changed her outfit to something easier to move around in. Her jean shorts almost touch her knees, and she's wearing a short sleeve shirt that is pale yellow. Her hair is still up in a ponytail as well. She stares at her bare feet as she swings them back and forth.

'_Ever since I became a half-demon I've been wondering if I could still go through the well. Even if I can, how will I explain the ears and tail to everyone in school?_' Kagome thinks as she swings her feet even faster.

She hears a yawn from inside the hut, but she remains where she is. Kagome looks back over her shoulder at the black and purple robe of Miroku. She slowly looks up at his face. Miroku looks down at her then walks over and sits beside her. He crosses his legs like he always does as he lowers himself onto the porch.

Kagome pulls her knees up onto the porch, and holds them close to herself. She can't help but watch Miroku the whole time. He suddenly looks over at her. Kagome watches him wondering what he'll do next.

"I know that things have become harder ever since you became a half-demon. You've become stronger, and InuYasha seems to be more caring towards you. Last night you said that your blood killed the cat demon. How is that possible?" Miroku asks as he looks at Kagome.

"There's some kind of acid in my blood now. It doesn't affect me because I'd die if it did. I don't want to use that power to kill though. I'd rather use something else. My blood is a terrible way to kill, but if I must then I will use my acidic blood to kill any opponent." Kagome explains holding her knees even tighter.

Miroku puts his hand on her shoulder lightly. Kagome looks at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Maybe its best if you go back to your own time for awhile. You seem very uncomfortable lately. It might be best if you returned to your time until you're back to normal, Kagome. I'll tell the others that you have gone, but you must leave before InuYasha wakes up." Miroku says lifting his hand off her shoulder, and pulling himself to his feet using his staff.

"You're right Miroku. I will go back for awhile." Kagome says excitedly. She then lets go of her knees and jumps off the porch.

"Hand me my bag will you Miroku?" Kagome asks. Miroku reaches into the hut and pulls out Kagome's enormous yellow bag. He hands it down to her and she throws it over her shoulders.

She waves good-bye to Miroku then dashes off into the distance. Kagome is heading for Kaede's village that is only a few hundred miles away. Kagome lets her hair down as she runs to let it blow in the wind.

"This feels great. I've never been able to run this fast on my own. I love it." Kagome yells as she runs even faster towards the forest of InuYasha.

Back in the village where the rest of the gang had stayed behind at, Miroku is sitting in the corner patiently waiting for someone to wake up. It isn't long before Shippo, and Kirara begin to stir. They both sit up at the same time. Kirara arches her back up and yawns. She then scratches behind her left ear with her left hind leg. Shippo rubs the sleep from his eyes and searches the room for something.

"Miroku where's Kagome?" he asks sleepily. Miroku doesn't say anything at first, because now Sango has started to stir.

Sango opens her eyes then blinks a few times to get adjusted to the morning light. She looks at Miroku through sleep filled eyes. She notices Kagome is missing, but she quickly figures out where the half-cat demon has gone to.

"She went home Shippo." Miroku says quietly. He knows that Sango has figured it out already. InuYasha suddenly springs to life after hearing that Kagome has gone home.

"She went home without even telling us?" He snaps glaring at Miroku.

"She told me. In fact I suggested that she go home. Kagome is struggling with her new form, and fighting last night didn't help her. It's best if she just heads home for awhile." Miroku says calmly. InuYasha knows he's right but he wishes that Kagome would have told him herself.

"We should start to head back to Kaede's village too. We have to be there for when Kagome returns." InuYasha says calmly as he slowly stands up. The others get to their feet as well.

Miroku quickly thanks the headman for letting them stay the night. The headman in return thanks them for slaying the cat demon. They then take their leave back in the direction they came from the day before.

'_This is going to be a two to three day trip. That's for sure._' InuYasha thinks as they walk slowly out of the village. Once they're outside of the village they all look at each other. Sango looks at Kirara and the small cat demon morphs into her saber form again. Sango pushes off her back and hulls herself up onto the cat's back.

Miroku jumps up behind her and Shippo hops onto Sango's shoulder. InuYasha starts to run off ahead of the rest of the group. Kirara kicks off the ground and soars into the air. It isn't long before they catch up to InuYasha. InuYasha can only think of Kagome as he runs the same path she'd taken only a few hours ago.

Kagome is drawing closer to Kaede's village. She can smell herbs and the scent of the old woman that is Kikyo's younger sister. Kagome imagines the old woman in her mind.

The image of a shorter woman that is hunched over due to her old age appears in her mind. A black eye patch lies over her right eye. She has on a white long sleeve shirt, and bright red pants. Kagome knows it's the outfit of the priestess, but it still looks funny in her mind. She smiles at the image though.

'_How would Kaede react if she saw me like this?_' Kagome wonders to herself as she nears the village. She takes a detour around the village so she doesn't have to face the villagers. As soon as the soft grass of the forest touches her feet Kagome begins to purr. She stops suddenly and falls to the ground.

"This is so soft." She purrs as she rolls around in the grass. Kagome then realizes what she's doing and stops.

She rolls over and gets to her feet again. She notices the well only a few feet away. Kagome walks over to it and grabs the edge. She looks down into the well uncertain if she'll make it through or not. She glances over her shoulder at the Sacred Tree.

'_What if I can't make it through?_' She thinks as she looks back down the well again. She hops up onto the edge of the well, and sits there looking down into it.

"I guess I'll just have to try it." She says confidently to herself. She then leaps into the well just like, a cat jumping off a counter top.

Time swirls around her as she falls through the well. She lands neatly on the other side of the well. Kagome looks up the well wall to the opening in the top. She crouches down slightly then pushes off, and leaps out of the well in a single bound. She charges up the stairs of the shrine, and flings open the doors.

"Welcome home Kagome." Says Kagome's mom as she sweeps away a few leaves on the cement.

Kagome looks at her mom. Her brown eyes are focused on the broom and the leaves she's sweeping. Her short black hair blows gently in the wind. Her yellow jacket is nicely buttoned to cover the blue shirt underneath it. Her brown skirt almost touches her ankles, and her black shoes are worn down from use.

"Hey mom." Kagome says as she walks over to her mother. Her mom looks up, and notices her ears. She then notices Kagome's tail. She drops her broom and grabs Kagome's ears.

"What happened to you Kagome?" She says stroking Kagome's cat ears.

"I was bit by a cat and turned into a half-cat demon." Kagome explains while her ears twitch. Her mom lets go of Kagome's ears, and takes Kagome inside with her.

Sota and Grandpa's jaws drop at the site of Kagome. Her tail sways back and forth gently, and her ears are twitching at ever little sound. As they stare at her Kagome pulls her hair back into a ponytail again.

"Sis! What happened to you?" Sota exclaims. Kagome looks at her younger brother. His black short hair is nicely combed and her blue long sleeve shirt is tucked into his tan pants.

"I was bitten by a cat demon. Now I'm a half demon like InuYasha." Kagome boasts as she removes her bag from her back, and sets it on the ground.

"How can I come up with an excuse for you now? You're practically a cat. I can't tell the school that you turned into a cat. They'll send the loony patrol out for me." Grandpa suddenly chimes in.

Kagome looks over at the older man. His grey hair is pulled into a ponytail much like Miroku's. His white long sleeve shirt is tucked into his dark blue baggy pants.

"You don't have to tell them that. Just say I came down with a disease after a cat bit me. It's not that hard Gramps." Kagome snaps at him while resting her hands on her hips.

Kagome then storms away to her room dragging her bag behind her. She kicks open her door in frustration, and empties her bag onto her bed. She grabs out the holey uniform and tosses it in the trash. She grabs out her other one, and folds it neatly on her bed. As she sifts through all her stuff she throws things away and puts some on her bed. She then puts the stuff off her bed back into her bag.

The size of the bag has decreased greatly now and is less then half its original size. Kagome looks at her now wrinkly bed. She quickly smoothes it out then flops onto it. '_Home at last!_' She thinks happily to herself.

Author's Note:

Okay if I remember right maybe this chapter was a little blander than chapter two. I don't know. I haven't sat down and wrote this for awhile. So I'm not sure what it even says anymore. I'm just guessing off of memory here. Maybe next time I should re-read before typing these notes.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's return

The long black hair of a woman blows gently in the breeze. Her hair is tied into a ponytail close to her shoulders, and few pieces of it drape over her shoulders. Her bangs are cut straight across her face above her eyebrows. Her brown eyes are focused on the castle that's slowly coming into view. Her pale skin is set off by her white kimono top, and bright red pants. At first glance it's almost like she's not wearing any socks on her sandaled feet.

"_Kikyo_," She hears her name on the breeze briefly, and turns to find the source of the voice but no one is there.

She continues towards the castle, and soon she's inside. The demonic aura that sweeps around her makes her almost choke. She can sense someone watching her from inside the castle walls, but she's not sure if they are human or demon.

A man with long black hair sits within the castle. His red eyes rest upon the priestess standing outside. Blue eye shadow is paint across his eyelids. A white pelt of a baboon is wrapped around him. He pulls on the hood of it, and stands up slowly. The door in front of him opens wide and he steps out into the light of the gloomy sky above.

"So you came Kikyo, and all by yourself?" asks the man as an evil grin comes across his face.

"This is the day you die Naraku." She says calmly as she pulls an arrow out of her quiver, and sets in her bow and aims straight for Naraku.

Kagome searches her room frantically for something, but she just can't seem to find it. After a few minutes of searching she gives up, and drops the items she already has into her bag. It has once again swelled to its enormous size like it always did whenever she came back. Kagome snaps in shut, and lifts it off of the ground with ease. She then halls it down the stairs to the kitchen below. Her mom turns to her, and smiles pleasantly at her.

"Good morning Kagome. Would you like some breakfast before you go back?" She asks her daughter.

Kagome nods and sets her bag down near the table. She then sits down right beside it, and wraps her tail around herself. She hears a hiss coming from under the table, and looks under it to find her cat Buyo. She shoos him away from her then sits back up again as the scent of food fills her nose. She looks down at the meal before her, and can't help but purr with delight.

Sota and Grandpa stare at her with food half way up to their mouths. Kagome blushes, and quickly stuffs food into her mouth. Once she's done she stands up again, and she grabs her bag and waves good bye as she runs out of the house.

'_I just realized I haven't changed since yesterday. Oh well I'll probably just get dirty again today._' She thinks as she flings the door to the well open. She places her hand on the edge, and flings the rest of herself over the edge into the well. Time once again swirls around her as she glides through the well. Once on the other side she jumps out of the well, and lands neatly in the grass.

"I guess I should head to Kaede's village." She says to herself as she stretches her arms and back. Kagome runs off towards the village, and stops just outside of Kaede's hut. She braces herself for the reaction of the old woman.

"Welcome back Kagome. Where are the others?" Kaede asks as she looks Kagome up and down then goes back to her fire.

"Still coming this way I think. I went back home yesterday, but I couldn't stick around seeing the condition I'm in." Kagome responds a little concerned about Kaede's reaction.

"Ye don't have to explain it to me Kagome. It's as plain as day that ye are no longer human. Ye are now a half-demon just like InuYasha." Kaede says calmly still stoking the fire.

Kagome jumps in surprise then walks over to the fire, and sets her bag down before sitting down herself. She looks at Kaede then she looks over at the doorway expecting InuYasha and the gang to walk through at any moment.

"I'm going to find them." Kagome says as she gets to her feet again. She grabs her bag and throws it over her shoulders. She slides her arms into the straps and waves goodbye to Kaede as she heads out the door.

"Have a safe journey Kagome." Kaede says calmly as she watches Kagome disappear.

Kagome runs as fast as she can in hopes of finding the others before they get too close to the village. After a few hundred miles she finally runs into them. At first she accidentally runs past them, but she manages to stop herself and return to where they are.

"There you guys are. Come on we need to go find Naraku." Kagome says as she looks at them. They all stare at her in return, and together they head off.

It isn't long before Kagome and InuYasha are both scenting the air like mad. A fowl smell has reached their noses as they were journeying. Kagome doesn't recognize the scent, but luckily InuYasha does.

"Naraku." He snarls as Kagome scents the air some more. '_So this is what Naraku smells like. How is it we can never find him? This scent is terrible._' Kagome thinks.

"He's that way." Kagome says pointing in the direction of a castle.

"Was that there last time we passed it?" Miroku asks as he stares at the castle.

"I don't think so Miroku." Sango says as she looks at the castle.

"Let's get going everyone. We need to get there before Naraku decides to move again or hide his castle again." InuYasha snarls as he glares at the castle.

A faint scent catches Kagome's attention and she hopes that InuYasha hasn't picked up on it. '_Kikyo._' Kagome thinks as InuYasha gives the signal to move out. Kagome starts to run alongside of InuYasha, but doesn't say a word about the priestess's scent in the air.

Author's Note:

This chapter isn't very exciting but the one that follows it will be. laughs evilly Anyways I found this chapter rather good after a long time of no updates. I've finally got ideas following through my head again. Not enough to get me through anymore than 2 or 3 more chapters. So send in your ideas for chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Attack on Naraku's Castle

Kikyo shot her arrow towards Naraku, but it whizzed past his ear, and he didn't even flinch. Kikyo's eyes widen with horror as he reaches a long branch like arm for her. He quickly wraps his extension of an arm around her and holds her high in the air.

"I will not kill you yet. Not until InuYasha gets here. I want him to witness your demise so that he won't bother to find you." Naraku cackles as he tightens his grip on the priestess.

The foul smell of Naraku slowly is growing stronger as InuYasha, Kagome and the rest of the gang approach the castle. The scent of Kikyo wafts into Kagome's nose. The scent is almost overwhelming her, but InuYasha still seems not to have noticed it. Kagome hopes deep down inside that he won't.

The castle looms over them as they approach the gates to his castle. InuYasha unsheathes his Tetsusaiga and thrusts at the door. The doors suddenly burst apart into thousands of tiny pieces. Kagome blinks as she watches the door shatter. Her amber eyes are fixed on a point where the faint glow of the jewel shards is shining back at her.

"The jewel is here as well." She says calmly, hoping to assure them that Naraku really is there.

Sango leaps off of Kirara, and moves quickly behind a tree. She changes into her demon slayer outfit, and emerges once more from behind it. She pulls her long brown hair up into a long ponytail then hops back on Kirara's back.

"It's time we finish him once and for all." Sango say angrily as she thinks of her little brother Kohaku.

InuYasha nods towards her advice then charges in with Kagome right behind him, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo behind her. InuYasha suddenly halts just a few feet inside the fence. Kagome knows that now he has caught the scent of his past love.

"Kikyo's here as well." He comments to the others. Kagome looks away from him as he looks in her direction.

"You knew didn't you?" He asks her angrily as he grabs her shoulders and shakes her slightly.

"So what if I did? I didn't want you to know until you found out for yourself." Kagome snaps at him as she breaks from his grip.

Her eyes blaze and she then charges off towards the castle alone. InuYasha stands there stunned for awhile before he moves again. Sango and the others had already started after Kagome just moments after she left. InuYasha runs after them then quickly passes them.

Kagome's eyes are burning from anger and the miasma on the wind. She can clearly smell Naraku and Kikyo just ahead of her. She jumps into the air and spots them. Naraku catches a glance at her and smiles.

"The girl is no longer mortal." He says as his grip on Kikyo tightens even more.

"Let her go you monster!" Screams Kagome as she charges towards Naraku, claws unsheathed.

He glances at her bleeding side quickly then looks back at her. Kagome's bloody claws sink into Naraku's chest. She looks up at him happily, and notices that he's smiling.

"Poor fool. You don't even know what, or how to use your powers." Naraku says evilly as he grabs her wrist.

He yanks her claws out of his chest, and slowly lifts Kagome off of the ground. Kagome wriggles in his grasp, but she can't manage to free herself from him.

"Let them go Naraku!" Snarls InuYasha as blazing lines of wind shoot out of his sword towards Naraku.

Naraku lowers Kikyo into the range of the Wind Scar, and reaches another hand around Kagome's throat while releasing her wrist. The blazing wind flies towards Kikyo who is unable to move at all now.

"No! Kikyo!" InuYasha yells as the blast hits her directly. InuYasha looks away from the scene before he can catch a glance of her exploding body.

Bits of torn kimono float to the ground. A shattered bow lies on the ground surrounded by bits of arrows and clothing. Large chunks of a clay body lay scattered everywhere over the ground.

"Ki…Kik…KIKYO!" InuYasha yells in terror. A piece of her kimono rests on his shoulder, and a fraction of her face lies on the ground in front of him.

Kagome manages to scratch Naraku with one of her feet. His grip loosens, and she frees herself from his grasp. She lands on her feet and unsheathes long nails.

"How dare you use Kikyo as a shield? You're horrible Naraku." Kagome hisses at him as she tries to slash at his throat.

Naraku dodges her attacks then suddenly vanishes into thin air. Kagome falls onto the stairs he was standing on. She looks up as a spiral of miasma flies into the air.

"Thank you, InuYasha for killing Kikyo for me." Naraku says, then he starts laughing and soon he's gone.

Kagome's amber eyes are filled with rage, and hatred. She looks over her shoulder slightly, and notices InuYasha clutching a piece of cloth on his shoulder. She slowly walks over to him, and lowers herself to try to look into his eyes.

"InuYasha?" She asks, but he just pushes her hand aside.

"This is all your fault. You knew, but you didn't tell me. You raced into battle without my consent. If you hadn't been so stupid I could have saved her." InuYasha snaps at Kagome.

"Is that so? Fine if you think it's all my fault then fine. I'm going…SOMEWHERE, but I'm not going home." Kagome yells at him then she turns away from him, and storms off into the village surrounding the castle.

Once Kagome knows that no one is following her she stops, and falls to the ground. Tears start rolling down her cheeks as she thinks of InuYasha's harsh words.

"I don't care if it was my fault you're the one that killed her not me." Kagome mumbles to herself as more tears pour down her cheeks.

"Are you alright miss?" Says a calming voice to the half-cat demon girl, as more tears pour down her face.

Kagome looks up into the face of a man. His icy blue eyes shine with concern as she looks at him. His brown hair is alarmingly short compared to the rest of the men from the Feudal Era. Kagome can't help but laugh as she looks at how badly it's been cut.

"What's so funny?" He asks her as she continues to laugh at his hair.

"You're hair cut." Kagome barely manages to say through a fit of laughter.

"Oh that. I don't like it long so I cut it myself looking in rivers, and other bodies of water. I didn't realize it was that bad." He says pulling on a few locks of his hair.

"I'm sorry. It did cheer me up though." Kagome admits more to herself than the guy.

"Let me help you up." He says to Kagome as he offers her his hand. Kagome grabs it, and jumps to her feet as he pulls her up.

Kagome suddenly notices a pair of brown cat ears sticking out of his head. A skinny brown tail waves behind him. Kagome's eyes widen with interest. She notices this guy is dressed a lot like Koga except he's a cat instead of a wolf.

"You're a cat demon." Kagome says as she pulls her hand out of his grasp.

"Demon? Me? No you're mistaken. I'm only a half-demon." Says the man as he pulls at his ears.

"Really? Me too! My name's Kagome, how about you?" Kagome asks as she gestures towards him.

"My name is Seimei." He says as he bows to Kagome.

After Seimei straightens up he looks into Kagome's eyes, and suddenly something happens to Kagome. Her eyes go blank, and she falls to the ground. Seimei picks her up, and cradles her in his arms to carry her back to her friends.

'_Everything is going as planned master._' He thinks to himself as he carries the sleeping Kagome back to InuYasha, and the others.

Author's Note:

Sorry Kikyo fans. I'm a Kikyo hater so I had to kill her. Don't hurt me! Anyways I liked this chapter a lot. Very good if you ask me. Also according to this one site Seimei means life. I thought that was a cool name for him. If you've got better ideas tell me and I'll fix his name. Thank you juusan'ya for the idea!


	7. Chapter 7

Seimei: Good or Evil?

InuYasha sits on the ground sulking to himself about how stupid it was of him to attack without thinking and then blaming Kagome for it.

'_How could I do that to her? It was my fault not hers. She'll never forgive me now_.' Thinks the young white-haired boy as the monk looks on at him.

"Sometimes InuYasha can be so stupid and stubborn. He never thinks before he says anything." Miroku says loud enough for InuYasha to hear but he ignores him.

"I agree Miroku but he's just plain impossible to get through to. I sure hope Kagome's alright. She did seem awfully upset. Hey who's that?" Sango mumbles to herself as she leans on the saber form of Kirara.

Out of the misty night walks what appears to be a young man holding someone in his arms. Upon closer examination Sango can tell that whoever it is has Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Speak to me!" Sango yells at her as she rushes up to try and take the cat-demon girl from the man. That's when Sango notices a set of ears and a tail.

"You're a cat demon too. I mean a half-demon. Thank you but I'll take her now." Sango says politely trying to remove the sleeping Kagome from his grasp.

"I can carry her miss. She is heavier than she looks and I really don't mind. My name is Seimei and yes I am a half-demon cat. Kagome is just fine she spoke only briefly to me before she fell asleep. All I got out of her was her name." Seimei explains carrying Kagome over towards her group of friends.

"Kagome!" Squeals Shippo as he squirms his way into her relaxed grip.

"What did you do to her?" Snarls InuYasha snatching the girl from the stranger who has her. He lowers her to the ground and the stranger squats to meet his eyes.

"As I said before she fell asleep. I smelled others nearby and brought her here. It seems that you know her so I shall leave her with you." Seimei says politely as he straightens himself up.

"Wait! Kagome will want to thank you when she wakes. Please stay Seimei. My name is Sango. The fox-demon is Shippo and the monk is Miroku. Our rude friend is called InuYasha." Sango says smiling. Then she hears a mew and turns to look at the kitten Kirara.

"Oh and of course this is Kirara." Sango explains picking up the small cat and cradling her in her arms.

"I'm pleased to meet you all, and I will take up your offer to stay. I'm anxious to learn more about this girl. There's something special about her." Seimei practically mews instead of speaking.



"Well I hate to tell you furball but she's just a normal girl. There's nothing more to her." InuYasha snaps trying to hide Kagome from Seimei's view.

"How can you say that? She is a cat-demon and a half-demon like me and you. That is something and besides she is very beautiful as well." Seimei comments as he stares past InuYasha to the black-haired beauty on the ground behind him.

"Well you can't have her buddy." InuYasha snarls jealously.

"And who are you to say who can have me or not? I can choose who I like InuYasha. After all you did and only now that she's dead do you care for me." Kagome hisses at him as she pushes herself up to a sitting position.

"You're awake Kagome!" Seimei, Shippo, Miroku and Sango all say in harmony.

"InuYasha's barking woke me. Hi everybody and thank you Seimei." Kagome purrs as she brings herself to her feet.

It isn't until just then that Kagome notices how handsome Seimei is. In the dark of the night she hadn't noticed much of his features. Now though that the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon she could see him.

"Would you like to journey with us?" asks the half-cat demon without even thinking.

"Sure Kagome. I would love to. Your friends are very nice and you will be the best part of the journey. It will be nice to have such pretty company besides yourself." Seimei compliments first Kagome then looks to Sango. Both blush and turn away.

'_Could he be any more straight forward? I wish I was like him sometimes.'_ Thinks Miroku as Seimei wraps an arm around both women and starts to walk off with them.

InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo are left behind staring as Kirara gallops off after the others. All the girls seem to be in some sort of trance that involves Seimei. It isn't long though before the boys come out of it and follow after them.

'_What could they possibly see in this guy?'_ InuYasha thinks as he catches up to them and attempts to pull Kagome from the male half-cat demon. He fails to pull her away though. Miroku had attempted the same thing with Sango and failed as well.

"What do you want?" Sango snapped at him releasing herself from Seimei's grasp.

"I think you were under some sort of spell. Kirara has come out as well but Kagome is still stuck. I don't know who this Seimei guy is but he's bad news Sango. Stay away from him!" Miroku demands staring over at the two half-cat demons.



InuYasha tries one more time to free Kagome from Seimei. But as he pulls on her sleeve she does something he didn't expect. She leans over towards Seimei and he leans towards her. Suddenly their lips meet and they share a kiss.

Author's Note: 

I'm leaving you in suspense now. laughs Sorry I had to make my first chapter back dramatic. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be writing again soon. So don't freak on me.


	8. Chapter 8

And go figure it's just some nightmare InuYasha had. Kagome had never changed and Seimei didn't exist. Naraku was still out there and Kikyo was alive. Life had never been better. Okay just kidding it really did happen. I'm just messing with ya.

Losing those you love

InuYasha's grasp on Kagome's sleeve loosens and his jaw drops from shock. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara stare in what almost seems to be horror. Here was this man they had all just met kissing Kagome. Not only that but she wasn't resisting him either.

"Kagome?" InuYasha mumbles sadly under his breath. Just then Kagome pulls away from Seimei and stares at him.

Anger flashes across her face as she raises her right hand. 'SLAP' is the only sound heard as Kagome's hand meets Seimei's cheek. The impression of a red hand print is left burning on his flesh.

"How dare you take advantage of me like that? I just met you, you pervert. You're worse than Miroku and that's saying something. I don't know why I even asked you to come with us." Kagome yells at him before releasing a hiss of pure frustration.

"It's because you are uncertain of your powers and need my assistance in figuring them out. And you must also find me attractive." Seimei gloats proudly as his hand rests on his burning cheek.

"Go away you perv! I'll learn to use my powers without you, and I don't like you either. Even though you are a good kisser." Kagome snaps at him then realizes she said something she hadn't meant to say aloud.

"See you do like me, and I'm still going to help you out." Seimei explains releasing his cheek and grabbing Kagome's shoulders.

Meanwhile everyone else is just staring at the two quarreling half-cat demons. InuYasha hasn't yet come out of shock from the kiss until he sees that Seimei has a hold of Kagome again.

"Hey fleabag let go of her." InuYasha snarls rushing over and freeing Kagome from Seimei.

"Oh great a whole new battle is about to begin." Miroku comments as he moves over towards the newest battle.

"Come now everyone can't we get along long enough to make it to the nest town at least?" Miroku suggests angrily.

InuYasha and Seimei break apart and both nod reluctantly. Kagome glares at Seimei before turning around and walking over to Sango. Sango looks at her in shock as the half-cat demon girl hops up onto the now transformed Kirara. She too hops on along with Shippo.



"Well come on InuYasha lead the way already!" Kagome snaps as she glares at the man next to the half-dog demon.

InuYasha turns to lead only to find Seimei out in front of him. He begins to growl only to be cut off by Miroku lightly smacking him on the head with his staff.

"Come now InuYasha. We really must get going if you hope to avenge Kikyo." Miroku politely suggests. It wasn't till that moment that InuYasha even remembered the priestess was dead.

"You're right Miroku. Thanks for the reminder. I needed it." InuYasha says sadly looking slightly at the ground before running off after Seimei.

Miroku follows him on foot and Kirara flows behind them with her passengers safely on her back. Tension hangs heavy in the air as they advance towards another new village. Seimei runs happily in the front with InuYasha right beside him. It isn't long until it becomes a running contest between the two.

First Seimei's out front then, InuYasha and then again it's Seimei. All the way to the next village they try to out run each other to get there. Once they reach it though they realize they left everyone behind.

"Oops! I guess we were so caught up in fighting each other that we left them behind." InuYasha comments staring at the road they had just run on.

"You didn't leave us behind! We took a short cut and got here before you." Sango explains as she dismounts Kirara.

Kagome, Shippo and surprisingly Miroku too gets off. They all smile at the two half-demons and then start to laugh at how dumb they were. InuYasha and Seimei feel rather dumb knowing that they were acting so foolish.

Suddenly a roar is heard coming from somewhere in the village. Screams echo from every direction and the air is tainted with the smell of blood.

"What'd you know another village being attacked? Someone really needs to get some demon repellant to put on these people." Kagome comments listening to the sounds of terror all around her.

"Yeah, which means it's fighting time again. Is everyone ready?" InuYasha asks looking at all his friends. They all nod in agreement and race off to find the creature.

Seimei hangs back as well as Kagome. He walks up behind her and grabs her wrist. She glances over her shoulder at him and he covers her mouth. Kagome tries to scream but knows it's hopeless.

"It's time for you to go to my master, Kagome. He's been wanting you since he heard about your powers. Now come with me or risk never seeing your friends alive again." Seimei explains pulling her away with him.

Author's Note:



Alright now that chapter is done. Man I'm having fun again writing this. Sorry I had to make Seimei evil, but you guys probably figured that out a few chapters ago. Anyways I'm on a roll now but I'm still looking for ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

Why am I here?

They had now been walking for what seemed to be hours. Seimei had uncovered her mouth as soon as they were far away enough not to be heard. Kagome hadn't planned on screaming anyways. She knew better than to ruin the plot of some demons. The whole time though she had been thinking about this master of Seimei's.

'_Are they female or male? Duh! Male of course! Who knows what kind of weird things he'll want to do to me? As long as he doesn't try to…'_ Kagome thoughts were broken off by Seimei announcing that they were almost there.

Kagome's eyes wander around to anything and everything around her. Huge mountains rise up out of nowhere and reach into the clouds. Huge canyons are everywhere and it doesn't seem like there is anywhere safe to walk. The walls of the canyons crumble under each step and in some places there are rocky bridges that are only be an inch thick.

This place terrifies Kagome but still she follows Seimei. Not that she has a choice he has a hold of her wrist. His grip has tightened since they entered this terrifying place. Kagome decides not to complain though. It isn't long before they reach an enormous, gaping hole in the side of one of the mountains.

The set of cat ears on Kagome's head twitch at the sound of breathing coming from the cave. Chills run down her spine as Seimei pulls her into the gaping hole. The scent of fear pours off of Seimei, but he seems to be okay.

"Good job Seimei! You have brought me my prize. Your reward shall be great for your obedience." Says a bone chilling voice out of the darkness.

Meanwhile back in the village the others have just rushed into battle. None of them even notice that the pair of half-cat demons is missing. All their thoughts are on the huge cow demon in front of them.

"Really what's with this demon? He can't be all that tough? I mean he's a cow." InuYasha moans staring at the pathetic looking demon.

"I think you mean her, InuYasha. Cows are girls after all and boys are bulls." Miroku comments while looking at the demon as well.

"This isn't the time to be a smartass Miroku. The point is we have to defeat it. Stay back Kagome and Seimei, I'll defeat this one." InuYasha boasts proudly not even checking if they are there.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself InuYasha. Seimei and Kagome aren't here. They've been missing since we left for battle." Shippo remarks nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner? He's probably flirting with her and doing who knows what else." InuYasha snarls glaring at the young fox-demon.

"Defeat this demon first InuYasha then go looking for her." Miroku demands facing the demon before him.



Sango appears at Miroku's side with her Hiraikotsu in her hand. Kirara stands beside her in her saber form snarling. InuYasha rushes forward to be with them. Shippo though hangs back in fear of getting hurt.

The Hiraikotsu soars slicing the demon, the wind scar is released and Miroku's wind tunnel sucks up the remains of the demon. It was all over so fast that there wasn't even time to be scared. InuYasha rushes back into town to search for Kagome.

To his horror she is gone along with Seimei. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara show up and notice the look on InuYasha's face. They know that the half-cat demon girl has been taken by none other than, Seimei.

"That bastard! He took her while we were fighting. I knew he couldn't be trusted. We have to find Kagome!" InuYasha growls sniffing the air for their scent.

"How do you know they both weren't taken?" Sango suggests.

"I can smell Kagome's fear and there isn't anyone else's scent around. Also Seimei wasn't scared which means he took her." InuYasha explains barely containing his anger.

"Alright then, InuYasha lead the way. We will find Kagome no matter what." Miroku says confidently.

InuYasha's nose goes crazy as he scents the air. He soon catches Kagome's scent and begins to follow it quickly. Sango, Shippo and Miroku all ride together on Kirara's back following after InuYasha.

Out of the darkness emerges the shape of a human but Kagome knows this man is a demon. His eyes are glowing red and his scent is that of a cat's. At first all Kagome can see is his eyes and his shadow but as he steps into the light she can't help but stare.

A man stands there with hair as gold as the sun and reaches his shoulders. His now amber eyes reflect Kagome's image in them. He is slim but muscular and he is only wearing a loincloth.

"Kagome! My bride you have come!" Says the cat demon, his pointed cat ears twitching wildly. And his golden tail swishing silently behind him.

"Your bride. I never agreed to this. I'm no one's prize." Kagome snaps at the figure.

Slowly he walks up to her and grabs her chin. Kagome's eyes meet his as he forces her to kiss him.

Author's Note:

O.K. It's official I have no idea what to name this guy. Suggestions will be much appreciated. The well of ideas needs to be filled by the way. It's looking kind of empty. Without your ideas how will I continue?


	10. Chapter 10

A name to the face

Kagome breaks free and dashes for the entrance. She just about makes it through before he appears before her.

"Don't run away now dear. We haven't even been properly introduced. My name is Chikaramaru." Says the demon cat as he stares at Kagome.

"Pleased to meet you Chikaramaru but now I really should get going so bye!" Kagome rapidly says before trying to make another break for it.

Chikaramaru grabs her wrist and pulls her back into an air gasping embrace. Kagome struggles in vain but can't break free.

"No one said you could leave my mate. You have to stay forever now that I have you." Chikaramaru purrs nuzzling Kagome's hair.

"You're disgusting! You know that! Now release her at once." Snaps InuYasha suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"InuYasha you came to save me!" Kagome squeals as she looks on at her rescuer.

"Duh, Stupid! Of course I came to rescue you." InuYasha growls with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Release the maiden at once or I shall have to punish you." Miroku instructs appearing along with Shippo, Sango and Kirara.

"You shall not have her you filthy half-demon. She is mine now. Shi no neko told me that if anyone ever survived his bite that was female I could have her." Chikaramaru hisses tightening his grip even more on Kagome.

"Sure don't even bother to ask my opinion in the matter." Kagome gasps quietly.

"Release her a little my lord or you'll kill your wife." Seimei mews to the cat demon.

"Why do you want a half-cat demon for your wife? She's just like me and Seimei after all." InuYasha snarls drawing his blade from its sheath.

"Half-demon? Seimei you told me you were full and that this girl was too. How dare you lie to me? I shall kill you for your treachery and your betrayal." Chikaramaru hisses throwing one of his arms back and releasing poison at Seimei.

"No please don't kill…" Kagome gasps as Chikaramaru grasps her chest even harder.

"Silence wench! Or you'll be next and I have no desire to kill a woman." He hisses not even loosening his grip.

Seimei slowly falls to his knees then flops face first on the ground gasping for air. Chikaramaru looks on smirking at his work. More poison flows from his claws and his grip finally loosens on Kagome. She takes a deep breath then elbows the cat demon in the stomach.



The poison stops flowing and Kagome collapses on the ground and slowly crawls over towards Seimei.

"Stop Kagome or you'll die too." InuYasha yells at her rushing after the crawling female.

"I'm not human anymore InuYasha! I'm a half-demon now or so I thought. I think I'm slowing becoming a demon though. I've become so strong and this poison has no affect on me. Perhaps I am a demon now and not just a half-demon." Kagome explains slowly rising to her feet and walking over to Seimei.

She kneels down beside him and lifts his head. Seimei looks at her through the slits of his eyes. She returns his gaze and whispers something to him before lying his head down again.

"Thank you." He mumbles before closing his eyes forever.

Kagome looks at the now lifeless body of Seimei. Then she turns her attention to his murderer. Chikaramaru is still doubled over in pain. Kagome charges at him and slashes his side with her claws.

"Murderer! You killed him just because he was a half-demon. And you wanted to kill me too. I could tell by the way your grip kept tightening. Now I'm going to punish you for what you have done!" Kagome screams at him digging her claws into her own flesh.

Blood begins to seep out of her side and she then flings the blood at Chikaramaru. Unfortunately she misses him and hits nothing but dirt. InuYasha races up and grabs her before she can do anything else.

"Let me go InuYasha!" Kagome snarls trying to pull free from him.

"Revenge isn't a motive Kagome. I know that now more than ever. It's time we went to Kaede and asked her more about your transformation." InuYasha explains holding Kagome close.

"Okay InuYasha. I'll talk to her if you promise to be there with me." Kagome says sleepily.

"I will Kagome. I promise to be there for you." InuYasha says soothingly but his words are wasted because Kagome has already dozed off.

"What are you doing to her now InuYasha?" Miroku teases.

"Nothing you lecher! I was only telling her that we are going to see Kaede. So that we know more about her transformation." InuYasha snarls at him.

Miroku similes his sly smile and starts to run, with Sango and Shippo behind him on Kirara. InuYasha then dashes off behind them with Kagome in his arms. Chikaramaru stumbles out of his cave looking after the escaping group.

"She'll still be mine InuYasha. You can run but you can never hide her from me. I don't care about her being a half-demon. Because like she said she may actually be a demon now." He mutters to himself before collapsing onto the ground.

Author's note:

Thanks juusan'ya! I loved the name the moment I read it. Chikara means force and maru is a male suffix. I decided to kill off Seimei but I was really sad that I did. I kept Chikaramaru alive because I love his name. And finally I will explain in the next chapter more about Kagome's powers. Not that I know much more than you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Why I'm this way

"So what more can you tell us about Kagome's powers?" InuYasha inquires while looking at the old woman in front of him.

"It is as I feared! Kagome is becoming a demon. The cat that bit ye had venom in his fangs. Ye weren't supposed to live after he bit ye. But instead of dying your blood absorbed the venom and transformed ye. As ye now know your blood is very acidic because it has the same venom in it. Unfortunately its potency is increasing making ye into not just a half-demon but a full demon. The affects are still going to take a few more days to develop, but not matter what ye will become a demon." Kaede explains to the black-haired girl in front of her.

"I see. Will I be evil and will I be able to transform like Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks.

"No ye are too pure hearted to be evil and yes ye will most likely be able to change into a cat. The biggest surprise is your priestess powers are still intact. Ye can still sense the jewel right?" Kaede asks seriously.

"Yes I can still sense them and I'm as shocked as you are Kaede." Kagome explains as her tail twitches with excitement.

"Then it is time I gave ye your own priestess clothing. For ye can longer wear the clothes from your time." Kaede mumbles to herself.

Slowly the old woman stands and walks off to retrieve the outfit. Kagome waits patiently with InuYasha right beside her. The others are waiting outside the hut for the outcome. Suddenly the old woman appears again with the clothing. She hands it over to Kagome and sits back down.

"Thank you Kaede. I'm most grateful for this gift. I'll wear it with pride." Kagome says bowing her head in respect.

Then she gets up and leaves the hut. InuYasha follows after her. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all turn to look as the pair leaves the hut.

"So what did old Kaede have to say?" Miroku asks politely.

"Only that Kagome is going to become a full fledged demon all thanks to the cat that bit her. She also gave her an outfit just like hers and Kikyo's." InuYasha explains.

Kagome walks off into the woods with the outfit in her arms. Then she sets it down and spreads it out on the ground.

"I'm sorry but I must make some modifications to it." Kagome mumbles to herself under her breath.

Not long after she left Kagome appears wearing the improved version she made. She has cut the sleeves so that they only reach her elbows and made the pants into a skirt.



"This will be much more comfortable." She boasts slowly pulling her hair back to look like Kikyo's (if you can think back to episode 2, you know what I'm talking about.)

InuYasha and the others all stare at her but understand why she did it. Sango smiles and walks up to her friend. She then embraces her and tells her they will always be friends. Slowly the others join in and make it a group hug except for InuYasha of course.

Meanwhile back in the land of mountains and canyons Chikaramaru has finally managed enough strength to begin his journey to find Kagome.

"I'm coming for you my bride. My power will only increase as I search for you. We will be together Kagome." He hisses under his breath.

"Kagome!" shouts a confused voice.

A burning sensation runs throughout the creature's body. A flashback of what just happened runs through its mind. An image of a girl it saved flashes in its mind and the reek of evil pours into its nostrils. Every breath that it takes hurts but still it continues to breath.

"I'm alive." Mutters the voice of a man as he attempts to open his eyes.

"She forgave me and now I live. But how I know that he killed me, or so I thought." He mutters once more to himself.

"I must go after her and save her from him. That bastard controlled me and I won't let him get away with it. Not as long as I'm alive. That's for sure!" yells the man as he listens to his echo.

"Tell me your name." mutters a voice in his head. Then again it repeats the same words until he can't stand it.

"My name is Seimei and I am my own master and I now live to save Kagome!" Yells the now living half-cat demon.

Slowly he brings himself into a sitting position and looks around and sees that no one is there. But now he knows that he must save Kagome from Chikaramaru before he forces her to become his mate forever.

"I will do it for you Kagome. I will kill Chikaramaru, so that you may be free from his grasp." Seimei vows to himself rising to his feet and slowly making his way to the opening of the cave.

"Hurry up Kagome! We're leaving soon to hunt down Naraku!" InuYasha barks kindly at her.

"I know but I wanted to say goodbye to Kaede first. I don't get to see her very often anymore." Kagome hisses quietly.

"Yeah, yeah now come on." InuYasha says turning around and walking off to join the others.

Kagome frowns at him but follows him anyways. She knows that finding Naraku right now is the main priority right now. Especially for InuYasha, since she 

knows he hasn't gotten over Kikyo's death. Kagome also knew how hard it had been for InuYasha to tell Kaede that he had accidentally killed the priestess.

'_Why he only thinks of dead women I'll never know.' _Kagome thinks as she finally catches up to the others.

Without even a word or hesitation they head off to find Naraku again.

Author's note:

Okay admit it. Who saw that one coming? I just couldn't leave it that he died. Though I'm not yet sure how to explain how he lived. I'll have to figure that one out still. Sorry I didn't go any deeper into Kagome's powers. This chapter is dedicated to my cat Kirara who died on Sunday, July 27.


	12. Chapter 12

Here we are again

'_Once again we're out searching for Naraku. Why doesn't he ever just stay in one place? What a wimp! And why is it that every village we come across has some demon problem. When do they disappear finally?'_ Kagome thinks as she walks beside InuYasha.

He glances at her but she just continues to think about Naraku. Knowing that she is thinking hard about something InuYasha decides not to bother her. A faint breeze blows on Kagome's back. The scent of wind and something else flows into her nostrils.

"What does he have some sort of Kagome tracking device on me?" Kagome says out loud.

'_Oh, no that was supposed to stay in my head.'_ She thinks as Koga once again approaches them. Far behind him are Ginta, the black and white haired wolf demon, and Hakkaku, the white spiked hair man. Concern shows brightly on all of their faces.

"Kagome what happened now, you smell like a demon?" Koga inquires reaching for her hands.

"I'm still just a half-demon, Koga." Kagome mews plainly keeping her hands clasped behind her back.

"I don't believe it. I smell more human on that fox kid than you." Koga says grabbing on to her shoulders.

"Hey! I was born a demon you know and I deserve some respect." Shippo snaps at the wolf demon.

"Ignore him Shippo. Koga just wants to get on your nerves. Now please release me Koga. We're still after Naraku just like you and we need to…" Kagome stops mid-sentence as a familiar scent catches her attention.

"It couldn't be!" She mumbles dashing off towards the scent.

"What is it?" Koga asks keeping pace with her. She ignores her question as InuYasha runs up beside her.

"I'll kill that traitor." He snarls running even faster to catch the owner of the scent.

"You'll do no such thing, InuYasha! SIT!" Kagome yells dashing past him, but she starts to slow down once the figure of a man has appeared.

"Seimei!" She squeals racing up and embracing the ragged figure. He returns her hug grateful to have found her before Chikaramaru.

"How did you survive?" She asks him not even releasing him a little.

"You didn't know your touch can heal? I thought perhaps you knew all about your powers." He teases trying to pry himself from her grasp.

"Sure I get powers from a demon I don't know a thing about but I know what all my powers are." She snaps at him kindly, and she finally releases him.



"You traitor! Get away from Kagome, so that I can kill you." InuYasha snarls as he reaches for his blade.

"He was being controlled InuYasha. Seimei didn't know that Chikaramaru was evil until he took over his mind. Seimei didn't want to hurt me that is why I forgave him." Kagome explains to InuYasha.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here? And who is he?" Koga growls glaring at the half-cat demon male.

"A friend of mine named Seimei. He was being controlled by another cat demon but he ultimately saved me." Kagome explains calmly to Koga.

"Excuse me! I believe I did the saving while he lied on the ground playing dead." InuYasha growls pointing his blade at Seimei.

"You touched my Kagome? How dare either one of you touch her." Koga snarls racing at Seimei first.

"Stop!" Kagome yells placing herself in front of Seimei. "He saved me and so did InuYasha. Both of them wanted to keep Chikaramaru away from me. That perverted cat demon wants me all to himself without even asking me about it. (Sounds familiar hey)" Kagome says keeping herself between Koga and Seimei.

"Well then I'll just have to kill this Chikaramaru to keep you safe." Koga boasts putting an arm around Kagome and pulling her close to him.

"He won't be that easy to kill. Once his mind is set on something he won't just stop to battle whoever challenges him. I'm afraid you'll have to let him find Kagome before you can attack him." Seimei quietly explains as the others arrive on the scene.

"Oh great I have to let that demon find me then everyone can go off and kill him." Kagome says sadly.

"So everyone wants me dead, hey. Well I guess I'll have to accept. This battle will be for the prize of Kagome." Hisses the voice of none other than Chikaramaru.

"I told you I'm not a prize!" Kagome hisses at the cat demon.

"So sorry my love, I didn't mean to insult you. I will only face the half-dog demon, the wolf demon and of course Seimei. Anyone who dares try to interfere will die instantly, except of course Kagome." Chikaramaru purrs walking over towards the group of travelers.

"Let the game begin!" Hisses Chikaramaru.

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay. Had to do something yesterday. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it and I will be working hard on the next to make it a little longer than some recent chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Battle

Koga was the first to strike but InuYasha followed swiftly after him. Seimei stood there for awhile before he attacked. Each of them lands their blow on Chikaramaru. He falls to the ground but springs right back up.

"3 to 1 not good odds for you, for the one can beat the many." Chikaramaru hisses at them before making his first move. They all stand ready but Seimei is his main target. The blow knocks down the half-cat demon but he too pops right back up.

"This is going to take forever." Miroku sighs only barely interested in the battle.

"I agree!" Sango murmurs turning her attention to the half-cat demon girl watching the battle with interest.

"The scent of a demon." Whispers a voice in the wind as it blows past Kagome's ears.

Her blood turns cold at the sound, and her ears twitch madly searching for the source. Kagome can feel her blood flowing through her veins and she can feel her humanity slipping away. Her own scent confuses her until she realizes that it is now demon. Slowly her claws grow a little longer and her fangs lengthen.

"Kagome's scent it's changed." InuYasha mumbles under his breath to himself.

It isn't long though before Koga, Seimei, and Chikaramaru notice as well. The male cat demon grins evilly and charges straight at Koga. His head meets Koga's chest and knocks the wolf to the ground. Koga jumps back to his feet and grabs onto Chikaramaru's tail. Using all his strength he lifts the cat and slams him into the ground.

Chikaramaru gasps for air as he lies on the ground. InuYasha swings his swords and yells out 'Wind scar,' while the cat is still on the ground. The attack hits its mark and a yowl of pain can be heard.

Seimei stares at the show of strength from the other two challengers. He knows that even this though can't kill the cat demon. So he charges at the body on the ground with poison dancing on his claws. Seimei grabs Chikaramaru's shoulder and jabs his claws into the demon's chest.

A gagging sound is heard just before Seimei is blown back into Koga and InuYasha. The three of them all fall to the ground as Chikaramaru slowly rises to his feet and begins to change.

His hands and feet change into paws and he drops onto all fours as his nose extends into a muzzle and his body thins out. All his hair stands on end and his back is arched into a threatening gesture. Pure hatred burns in his eyes and a terrifying growl emits from his throat.



"Chikaramaru's true form." Seimei says fearfully, as he looks up at the huge cat before him.

"Finally! Now we'll have an easier time killing him." InuYasha gloats pointing his sword at Chikaramaru.

Koga balls up his hands and prepares to leap into battle at any moment. Slowly Seimei tries to slip away but Chikaramaru's gaze rests on him and follows his every move.

"You can't run away, Seimei! I want to make sure that at least you die this time. And I'll make sure it's permanent this time." Hisses the huge cat baring his razor sharp fangs to the half-cat demon.

"I guess you'll have to go through me then." Kagome hisses as she appears in front of Seimei.

Her amber eyes are tinted with hate and sorrow. But her intentions are clear, and that is that she wants Chikaramaru dead.

"Stay out of this my love." Chikaramaru hisses swatting her out of the way.

Kagome lands on the ground but gets up quickly. She races to protect the others again but this time she slams into a barrier. Her hands glide over the invisible surface looking for an opening.

"Let me in! I'll defeat you so that I know you're gone for good." Kagome hisses slamming her hand against the glass.

Chikaramaru ignores her and the others didn't even seem to hear her. She bangs on the barrier again but this time she swings even harder. Still nothing happens when she goes to swing again though Miroku grabs her hand.

"It's useless Kagome. Barriers can't be broken with force alone. You should know that by now. Come stand with Sango and I. We can all watch together." Miroku suggests pulling the now cat demon away from the shield.

"Thanks for protecting Kagome." InuYasha, Koga, and Seimei all say in unison.

Just as soon as they finish speaking InuYasha and Koga glare at each other. Hatred burns in their eyes until Seimei clears his throat to get their attention.

"Giant cat demon trying to kill us all, sound familiar?" He asks them looking to the cat demon to remind them.

InuYasha and Koga both turn their attention to the cat demon before them. They nod to show that they know that he is more important than a silly fight. Seimei glances at them then again makes a move on Chikaramaru.

"Don't stop now! Your fight was just about to get interesting. You ruin everything Seimei! I wanted them to destroy each other." Chikaramaru hisses glaring at Seimei.

Just as he looks down though Seimei jumps up and hits him right in the eye. The cat demon yowls in pain and turns away from the men. They all take 

advantage of the moment and attack together. But before they reach him the huge cat demon whirls around and swats them away.

Kagome watches in horror as all three men slam into the barrier. That's when she notices a small opening near a tree. She slips over to it and sticks her hand through. Once she is sure it isn't a false entrance she slides into the arena.

As Kagome emerges onto the battlefield Koga has already gotten up and begun another assault on Chikaramaru. InuYasha follows behind him and Seimei walks over to Kagome.

"Get out before you're killed. None of us will forgive ourselves if you die." Seimei pleads trying to push Kagome out into safety.

"No I won't. I'll help you no matter what. He is after me maybe I can distract him or something. Please let me help." Kagome begs her eyes filling up with pleading.

"Fine but don't get yourself killed and don't attack him alone." Seimei yells at her before letting her rush off.

"Hey Chikaramaru! I've decided that I want to be your mate." Kagome yells at the huge cat.

His eyes move towards her and a grin of pleasure appears on his face as he morphs back. Once he has changed back Kagome notices he's naked. He moves towards her and once he reaches her he embraces her.

InuYasha and Koga's jaws drop before Seimei sneaks over and tells them the plan. They shut their mouths and charge towards Chikaramaru and prepare to attack. He doesn't see them coming until he releases Kagome and InuYasha's blade goes through his stomach.

Chikaramaru turns hi head to look at InuYasha. Koga punches him in the face twisting his head back forward. Seimei rushes at him with poison one his claws again. Just as he gets ready to sink them into Chikaramaru, Kagome appears in front of him. The tips of Seimei's claws sink into her belly.

"Why did you do that Kagome?" He yowls removing his claws.

"She had no choice! Did you think I couldn't control her mind? Foolish girl came up and when I embraced her she no longer had a mind of her own. Kagome is under my control. Now attack them!" Chikaramaru hisses pointing at the group of men.

Kagome puts her claws near the wounds on her belly. Blood seeps onto them and she flings it at her friends. The droplets hit their mark and begin to burn their flesh.

"Kagome snap out of it! We're your friends!" InuYasha yells at her grabbing Kagome's shoulders and shaking her.



"Some friend you are InuYasha you always loved Kikyo more than me." Kagome hisses her eyes slowly losing their amber coloring to a sinister blood red shade.

Poison dances on Kagome's claws as she jabs them into InuYasha's side. He yells in pain and grips Kagome's hand. He pulls her into his arms and hugs her.

"Please don't do this Kagome. I loved you more sometimes. You are alive but she gave her life to be with me. Now that she has died again I've tried to forget her. You don't make that any easier when you bring her up and then there's the fact that you look like her. So please don't change and don't fight your friends." InuYasha pleads stroking Kagome's hair.

"Do you mean that InuYasha?" She asks slowly pulling slightly out of his grasp.

"I do, Kagome. I'm slowly forgetting about Kikyo and trying to find ways to love what I have and that's you." InuYasha whispers into her ear.

"Then will you do me one favor?" Kagome asks breaking out of his embrace.

"Of course!" He murmurs looking into Kagome's amber eyes once more.

"Don't forget Kikyo just think of her as a friend who passed away. I'll always be here for you now." Kagome explains resting her hand on InuYasha's.

"Alright I will." InuYasha mumbles as he grasps Kagome's hand and leans into to kiss her.

Author's Note:

Ha! Ha! I'm going to leave it there. You're not going to know if they actually do kiss until I update. I made this chapter nice and long though and didn't jump in and out of the battle right away. I'll let it go one more chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Where I belong

Kagome too leans into meet InuYasha's lips. Everyone stares as the two of them kiss each other. Chikaramaru races forward and pulls Kagome away from InuYasha. Concern and sorrow burns in his demonic eyes.

"Stop Kagome! We belong together and I won't let him have you." He screams at her shaking her one shoulder.

"You know nothing of me besides my name, and how I became what I am. InuYasha knows more about me sometimes than I think I do. We've shared this journey and I tried not to fall for him. In the end I did and I think he gave up on Kikyo and loved me instead." Kagome explains resting her hand on Chikaramaru's shoulder.

He tried to move closer but Kagome made sure to keep him at arm's distance from her. She didn't want to be controlled again, especially not by Chikaramaru. That's when she senses something and a familiar scent hit her nose.

"Naraku!" She hisses under her breath.

"Chikaramaru, it's been a long time. I thought by now you would have Kagome in your grasp and that these pests would be dead. You're not living up to your reputation." Naraku taunts the cat demon materializing beside him.

"Naraku you're the one who told me of Shi's deal. Why doesn't the girl know? I thought you said my wife would know and love me at first glance." Chikaramaru wines glaring at the man beside him.

"When will you learn that I speak nothing but lies? Now get dressed and prepare to die." Naraku orders grabbing the cat demon's neck.

"You can't just order him around! I know very little of Chikaramaru but I do know that he doesn't take orders from low lives like you, Naraku." Kagome hisses at him poison forming on the tips of her claws.

"Kagome the cat demon! I forgot you were here along with all the other pests. They may not know it but the barrier has been broken. I want them nearby when I kill you and InuYasha." Naraku explains lifting Chikaramaru higher off the ground.

"We'll see who kills who. Your may just lose your life today Naraku." Kagome hisses sinking her poison covered claws into Naraku's arm.

The black haired man glances at her and releases Chikaramaru. Naraku uses his free hand to grab Kagome's neck instead. The cat demon girl struggles and pulls her claws free from Naraku's arm and swings them wildly at him.

"Try as you might Kagome, but you won't break free that…" Naraku stops speaking when Kagome manages to swing herself enough to bite into his neck.

Slowly the same poison that changed her sinks into Naraku's body. His grip automatically loosens and drops Kagome to the ground. She hits the ground with a 

thud and lies still for a moment. Naraku howls in pain as the poison courses through his body.

Kagome raises her head slowly and looks at him before reaching towards him. Before she can touch him though InuYasha grabs her hand and picks her up. She looks at him briefly before staring at the dying Naraku.

"Bring her here! I need her touch to stay alive!" Naraku wails falling to his knees, before collapsing to the ground.

Kagome wriggles free from InuYasha and lightly touches Naraku's hand. InuYasha stares at her in disbelief until he realizes that Naraku is already dead. He looks to the girl kneeling down beside the lifeless man and sees that she is crying.

"Kagome what's wrong? You should be happy that Naraku's dead not sad." InuYasha says calmly trying to encourage her.

"You don't understand. I just killed someone again. I'm horrible. I shouldn't be the one killing people, I'm supposed to keep them safe or save them. I didn't want him to live but yet I didn't really want him to die either." Kagome explains between sobs.

InuYasha kneels down and lightly touches her shoulders. She looks back at him and he hugs her back. She turns to face him and notices that Chikaramaru is standing behind him with his loincloth back on.

"I should owe you a debt of gratitude for saving me but instead I'm going to take you with me. We will be together no matter what Naraku says. Now come Kagome." He hisses grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to her feet.

Kagome tries to break free but he grabs her other wrist and holds both of them behind her back. One of his hands wraps around both of her wrists and his free one slashes the air beside him.

"Try to stop me and I'll kill you! Kagome will be mine. I love her now that I've met her. I don't care if she doesn't love me in return. I'll make her and eventually she'll just love me without magic." Chikaramaru hisses pulling Kagome along as he starts to walk away.

Koga rushes forward and grabs Kagome around her waist. InuYasha and Seimei hurry to join Koga. Chikaramaru slashes at Koga but misses him and hits thin air. Kagome squeaks quietly in pain. InuYasha lets go and so do Seimei and Koga.

"Giving up! That's a good idea because I really don't want to hurt you anymore.

"Please stop it! Just let me go and find someone else to love. My day is already bad enough without you kidnapping me." Kagome moans dropping to her knees.



Chikaramaru releases her wrists and she falls to the ground. The trio tries to go to her but the male cat demon scares them away. They can't help but watch as the cat demon bends down slowly to examine the girl.

"Wake up wench, or pay the price!" He yowls at her, but Kagome does nothing but lies there catching her breath.

InuYasha walks up and grabs Kagome's hand. She looks up at him with relief in her eyes. Slowly InuYasha helps Kagome into a sitting position. She turns to look at Chikaramaru.

"If you don't leave me alone I will be forced to kill you the same way I killed Naraku. I don't want to, but you might not give me any choice." Kagome hisses glaring at Chikaramaru.

Slowly he stands and backs away from her. Kagome looks up at him and he looks down at her. Sorrow hangs in his eyes as he looks at the cat demon girl. But he can see the hatred burning in her eyes, so slowly he turns and walks away.

Kagome looks at him in surprise along with everyone else until he whips around and somehow takes Kagome into his arms and back to where he was standing.

"I told you I'd make you mine." Chikaramaru whispers into her ear pulling her tighter into his grasp.

Kagome's eyes slowly turn red as he continues to hold her. InuYasha stands up and races towards her but Chikaramaru has put up a barrier around them.

"I won't let you near her until she is fully under my control. Of course that won't happen until I've mated with her. After that you can have her but she won't want you anymore." He explains as him and Kagome begin to fade.

"No don't take her! She'll never be happy with you no matter what!" InuYasha yells but he just wasted his breath because the pair had already disappeared.

"Well that explains how he found us. It should have taken him days or weeks but it didn't. He can teleport just like Naraku could." Miroku comments appearing beside InuYasha.

"At least this time we know where he's taking her. Seimei how long before he takes over Kagome's mind and how is it he controlled yours?" InuYasha asks glaring at the half-cat demon.

"It took him three days to take total control of my mind, but he told me before hand that if I had been female it would only take a mating ritual and I would be his. We must hurry before he can mate with Kagome. That kind of mind control can't be broken with words or a kiss." Seimei explains looking back at the half-dog demon.



"Then we better get going. I can't even stand to think of him and Kagome…" InuYasha stops mid-sentence when Miroku touches his shoulder and nods in agreement.

Slowly InuYasha rises to his feet and looks to the direction of Chikaramaru's lair.

Author's note:

Okay I made this one up as I went. Killed off Naraku though, and I'm not bringing him back. I want him dead and I'm sorry to any fans of his. I hope you're all enjoying my story. Starting to get interesting I'm sure.


	15. Chapter 15

My mate

The male cat demon lays down the female cat demon he had in his arms. He had knocked her out when she started struggling too much. As she lay there he couldn't help but stare. She is so beautiful and now she was going to be his mate. Chikaramaru grabs her shoulder and shakes her awake.

Kagome's eyes fling open and she stares blankly at the man before her. In her head she hears a voice that belongs to the man. She doesn't quite know why but she listens and soon she begins to obey him. That's when memories come flooding back. Slowly her eyes focus and she tries not to listen.

Chikaramaru holds onto Kagome's shoulder tightly demanding her to do as he says. He knows that she is very strong willed and if he doesn't control her mind soon she won't be able to become his mate.

"Undress!" He hisses at her grasping her other shoulder as well.

Kagome hears the order and slowly undresses herself, until she wears nothing at all. Chikaramaru looks at her naked flesh and goes to remove his only piece of clothing. Once he lets go of Kagome though she begins to wake up.

"Damn! Why do you have to be so difficult? Just stay under my control long enough for us to mate." He hisses grabbing her shoulders once more.

Kagome hears his order and lies there waiting for him. In the back of her mind she knows something is wrong but she can't bring herself out of the trance. Slowly her eyes begin to adjust to the light and her trance fades into nothing. She knows where she is and who is with her.

Chikaramaru stands over the girl with nothing on and she in turn looks up at him but deep in her mind Kagome doesn't want to look. That's when she hears someone approaching and she smiles unknowingly.

"I'm glad you're happy my love. We will soon be together forever." Chikaramaru mews leaning forward to kiss Kagome.

"Don't you dare?" InuYasha snarls racing over to cover Kagome with his kimono.

"How did you get here so fast?" Chikaramaru hisses glaring at the half-dog demon boy.

"Kirara is very fast and we knew where to find you this time." InuYasha explains holding Kagome close to him.

As soon as InuYasha had touched her Kagome had woken up. Now she was searching for the man who had tried to force himself upon her. She glares at him now that she has found him.

"How dare you do that to me?" She hisses hopping out of InuYasha's arms wearing the top half of his kimono.

"But we were supposed to…"



"Shut up! I don't want to hear it." Kagome growls stopping Chikaramaru before he can say another word.

Anger burns in Kagome's eyes as she begins to change into a huge cat demon. Everyone stares as she transforms right before their eyes into her black cat demon form. She lets out a roar and lunges for Chikaramaru. He doesn't have time to dodge before she sinks her fangs into him. A gasp of pain emits from the tom's mouth as she sinks her teeth in harder, breaking bones and puncturing organs. Kagome can taste his blood in her mouth but she just continues to bite down harder.

It isn't long before and sickening snap is heard and Chikaramaru's body goes limp. The sound of nothing echoes around the cavern and the scent of fear hangs heavy. Kagome opens her mouth and lets the corpse fall to the ground. Chikaramaru's body hits with a thud and Kagome changes back but her eyes still glow red.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asks looking at the girl before him.

Kagome turns her sights on him and slowly he backs away from her. Seeing the fear on InuYasha face frightens Kagome and her eyes change back to gold. She drops to the floor and begins to cry.

"What have I become? All I want to do is kill and seek revenge. That's not me at all that was InuYasha's job not mine. What have I become?" Kagome asks herself sobbing into her hands.

InuYasha walks up to her and grabs her shoulder lightly. She turns to look at him but stops. Kagome is afraid to see the fear in his eyes that she just saw. She doesn't want him to look at her like that again.

"It's okay Kagome. When I became a true demon during those few events, I too was afraid to see you with a look of fear on your face. Because I knew that you were afraid of me and for me." InuYasha explains turning Kagome so that she can look at him.

Sango walks over and hands Kagome her clothes, while smiling. Miroku stands behind her smiling with a playful Shippo on his shoulder. Kitten form Kirara walks over and hops into Kagome's lap.

"See we're all here for you Kagome no matter what." InuYasha says helping her to her feet.

Kagome smiles at them and pulls them all into a group hug. She then releases them and goes to change back into her clothing. When she returns she hands InuYasha his kimono top and walks over to pray for Chikaramaru.

That's when she notices Koga and Seimei standing in the doorway. She smiles and returns to her prayer. Once she is finished she stands and walks over to her friends and together they bury Chikaramaru and then leave.



They return to the battlefield to bury Naraku and to retrieve the jewel from his body. When they get there he is still lying there motionless. Kagome takes the jewel and walks away. Miroku and InuYasha dig a grave and place their enemy in it.

"Good bye to my foe and good bye to my friend." Kagome whispers staring at the mound that is Naraku's grave.

InuYasha pulls her away and tells her that they are going back to Kaede's village. She nods and begins to walk beside him. Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Seimei all walk behind them, not sure why they are there or what they are supposed to do now.

"Now that Naraku's dead I guess we should go find our brethren and join them." Ginta suggests quietly to Hakkaku.

"I heard that. You two go but I'm staying with Kagome." Koga snarls looking at the young girl.

"I can't stay with her forever. Chikaramaru was what brought us together but now I must depart." Seimei says loudly.

Everyone stops and looks at him. He looks around at them and bows.

"Do you have to go?" Kagome asks walking up to him. He looks at her and nods.

"I'm afraid I must Kagome. I'll miss you but I think staying with you would hurt even more. I must now go and find a reason to live and fight." He explains to her.

Kagome quickly embraces him and whispers her good bye before releasing him and walking back to stand beside InuYasha. The half-cat demon man looks at her and smiles quickly before racing off into the unknown.

"I'll miss him. He became a good friend and ally." Kagome says watching him disappear.

"Come on we need to at least get half way there before nightfall." InuYasha says walking off in the direction of Kaede's village.

Author's Note:

I know what you're thinking and no, this ain't over till the Hineko says so. And I say it's only just begun. I might have to make a sequel though instead of just continuing on this one. Tell me if you like that idea or not.


	16. Chapter 16

The jewel

Kagome sits staring at the jewel. Slowly she rubs her fingers over the small crack in the jewel where Kohaku's jewel shard would be. She had sent Sango off to find her brother but hadn't told her why.

The sad truth was that Kagome planned to remove Kohaku's jewel shard to complete the jewel. She had known that Sango would refuse to get her brother if she knew Kagome's plans.

"I'm back and so are Kohaku's memories." Sango yells cheerfully as Kirara lands on the ground.

"That's great, Sango. Hi Kohaku how are you feeling?" Kagome asks looking at the boy.

His brown hair is pulled up into a ponytail and his brown eyes stare at the ground. Kagome looks at the freckles across his face and his grey outfit that looks like only a shirt.

"Fine, Miss Kagome." He mumbles not looking at her.

"I'm going to tell the others you're back. Just stay here with Kagome." Sango commands Kohaku before walking off into the village.

"Take it!" Kohaku yells out of nowhere while looking at Kagome.

"I know you want it and I don't want to live with it anymore. So take the shard and complete the jewel." Kohaku says reaching for his weapon.

"Stop Kohaku! I can't do it and if I could I would first make sure you could be brought back to life." Kagome explains pulling the weapon away.

"Don't bother! I can't live like this anymore." Kohaku say swinging the weapon towards the spot on his back.

Kagome' grabs it and brings the mostly complete jewel to the spot instead. Kohaku watches as the jewel fuses together inside his back. Kagome smiles as it sinks into Kohaku's skin. Just then Sango walks in and sees what's going on.

"What are you doing to Kohaku?" She yells angrily at Kagome grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

"Merging the jewel together in his back. I want him to live for you Sango and I want the jewel to never be used for evil." Kagome explains removing her hands from Kohaku's flesh.

"Why would you do that Kagome?" Sango asks unsure if this is the right thing.

"Yeah, Kagome why would you waste the jewel on that kid?" InuYasha snarls barging into the hut.

"He deserves to live InuYasha. This way the jewel won't exist but to keep him alive. That's what Kaede said when I asked her about it. Besides you're strong enough." Kagome explains looking at him with her gentle eyes.



"The truth is Kagome; I didn't want it for me anymore. I was going to use it so that you could become human again. I know that being a demon is making you unhappy." InuYasha explains trying not to look at Kagome.

"So you can do selfless things." Miroku says walking in, with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Thank you, InuYasha but I'll be happy as a demon and I'll be happy here with you. I can't go back without the jewel. That's another reason I gave it to Kohaku. Yesterday when you weren't around I told my family and they were sad but they didn't mind. So I'm staying here in the feudal era." Kagome explains walking over to InuYasha.

"Kagome!" He mumbles, when she suddenly hugs him and he returns her hug.

"Well now Sango! Since the journey is over shall we head off? We did make that promise you know." Miroku says sheepishly.

"Not quite yet Miroku. I want to stay here for awhile before we go our separate ways." Sango says looking at the pair before her.

"I fear that I must agree with you Sango. I can't quite part with my lovely Kagome." Miroku kids pulling Kagome out of InuYasha's grasp and into his.

"Hey don't touch my woman." Koga growls and that's when the group realizes that he is still there.

"Your woman! I already told you that Kagome isn't a prize." InuYasha snarls grabbing Kagome back from Miroku.

"I'm sorry Koga but I'm going to stay with InuYasha. I gave up my life in the future to stay here with him." Kagome explains looking at Koga seriously.

"Fine but if you ever get tired of the muttface you know where to find me." Koga says flatly before walking out and leaving the village.

"I didn't think I would ever see the day when Kagome would tell him no." Sango murmurs.

"Technically she didn't tell him no she just said she was going to stay with InuYasha." Miroku chimes in breaking the silent mood.

"Well then Kagome now what are we going to do without Naraku around?" InuYasha asks looking into her amber eyes.

"Let's go visit all the places in Japan that aren't destroyed or we could go and hunt demons down. Or we could stay here and live together. Your choice." Kagome suggests smiling as she looks at him.

"I think I'll take the second choice of hunting demons. The other two sound boring." He says unenthusiastically.

"What's so boring about seeing Japan or staying together?" Kagome snaps at him.



"Sightseeing isn't my thing and staying in one place will make me restless." He explains by yelling at her.

"So are you saying that being with me is boring? Thanks a lot you jerk." Kagome snarls turning away from him.

"I didn't say anything like that stupid." InuYasha barks glaring at the back of Kagome's head.

"Oh so now I'm stupid! Make up your mind! Am I stupid or boring?" Kagome hisses turning around to face him.

"Neither you're beautiful and I love you." InuYasha snaps but then covers his mouth.

"Did I just hear him right Sango?" Miroku asks staring blankly at InuYasha.

"I think so because I heard him too." Sango says with the same look of surprise on her face.

"InuYasha, I had no idea you felt that way about me. All this time I thought you were stuck up on Kikyo and now I find out that you love me too." Kagome whispers as tears stream down her face.

"Why are you crying now?" He snaps at her.

"Because I'm so happy. I'm finally good enough to beat Kikyo. I gave up my life like her. Well in a way I gave it up. And that is what finally made you forget her." Kagome sniffles hugging InuYasha again.

"Kagome, you didn't have to give up your life to win my heart you already did that every day we were together. Kikyo was clay and you are flesh. She was off hunting Naraku alone. While you stood beside me. I guess I just didn't realize what I already had." InuYasha murmurs embracing Kagome in his arms.

"Thank you, InuYasha." Kagome mumbles into his chest, then she repeats her words again and again.

Author's Note:

I've decided to make a sequel! This is the final chapter of this story and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was a little busy. So enjoy the final chapter and prepare for the sequel, 'Demon's heart.'


End file.
